particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Transarszan Front (Hobrazia)
The Transarszan Front (Hobrazian: ტრანსსზანის ფრონტი; tr. t’ransszanis pront’i; Kozaki: Трансарзан Фронт; tr. Transarzan Front) is a collection of Hobrazian paramilitary units sponsored by the Hobrazian Nationalist Committee. It was formed in early October, 4364. History The Transarszan Front was formed in early October, 4364 as a collection of Kozak hosts and paramilitary units of Hobrazian's and Kurassians. Organization and ranks The Astrov Kozak Host and the Khorvati Kozak Host both maintain their own rank structure and internal ethnic structure. The outward facing military organization of the Astrov and Khorvati Kozak host is borrowed from the registered Kozak hosts of the Trigunian government which maintains a central registry as well as formations of Kozak troops within the Trigunian military. Outside of the Kozak's the paramilitary units use standard military ranks, going all the way up to General which is the highest rank reportedly to be awarded. The largest contingent of the Transarszan Front is organized into the Hobrazian Transarszan Army which is primarily centered around the capital of Hobrazia for operations that might need to take place. Kurassian forces have organized several battalions, including the Kurassian Marytrs Battalion. Hobrazia forces have organized into the Hobrazian People's Militia, National Freedom Battalion and the Movakhdent Battalion. Reports have surfaced of army defectors, security service defectors as well as a general rise in violence towards opponents of the regime. Kozak ranks Uniform and equipment The vast majority of equipment used by the Transarszan Front is surplus Trigunian military equipment, mostly supplied through the black market and arms dealers wishing to make fast money. Images have appeared of older Dundorfian small arms and equipment, some of which is locally produced in poorer Artanian nations such as Hobrazia. As of recent intelligence, the Transarszan Front only has limited equipment, mostly small arms, rocket-propelled grenades and technicals (a type of ad hoc military vehicle). The use of surplus Trigunian, Hobrazian and Dundorfian/Dorvish military uniforms is ever-present. Dorvish and Dundorfian military uniforms are mostly seen in Kozak formations, as the Kozak's have an established relationship with the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association and their feared Security Service. Hobrazian and Kurassian paramilitaries have been seen using both types of equipment. Equipment The notable equipment captured by the Transarszan Front was captured during raids and operations. The first capture of Armed Forces of Hobrazia equipment came in late November, 4364 during an operation to re-capture the Natim military base No. 170 from anti-government forces. *BMP-1: 7 *BMP-2: 3 *BTR-7: 10 Formations of the Transarszan Front *Hobrazian Transarszan Army (Operational area: Muzalkaz region) *Southern Hobrazian Army (Operational area: Deltarian region) *Hobrazian Zargundian Army (Operational area: Zargundia region) **''Salzwald Grenzschutz'' (Established December 5th, 4364) Notable personnel and commanders *''Hetman'' Stefan Trokhymovych Honchar (Leader of the Kozak hosts in Hobrazia and Front Commander-in-Chief of the Transarszan Front) - October, 4364 *General Wezirmeg Huadokovy (Army Commander of the Southern Hobrazian Army) - November, 4364 *Lieutenant General Dato Khimshiashvili (Army Commander of the Hobrazian Zargundian Army) - November, 4364 *''Sturmbannführer'' (Major) Meik Häussler (Commander of the Salzwald Border Guard, Member of the VDKV's Security Service) - December, 4364 Category:Paramilitary organizations